Save Your Heart For Someone Worth Dying For
by You're Worth Dying For
Summary: When Jacob discovers he has a sister, twelve year old Jade will be forced to cope with the pack, love, life, and imprinting. PaulxOC Rated T for languge, soon to be rated M.


Jacob's POV

"Jake, can you come in here for a moment?" My father called from the kitchen. "Yeah! One minute!" I wiped the grease on my hands on my jeans.

I was in the garage working on my car. It had a turbo, and huge speakers, and god I loved this car.

I came through the front door, and smiled. "What's up?" I asked him. He looked distressed. "Whats wrong Dad?" I asked worriedly. "Sit down," He breathed. "They're are some things we need to talk about." I quickly sat down in one of the too small kitchen chairs. "What's going on?" I yelled. "Well, a long time ago... about 12 years ago, after your mother died," I winced. "I had a one night stand. Now that the woman I had it with is dying, the child we had together is coming to stay here. To be plain, you have a sister."

I looked at him in shock. "Wait, so, HUH?" I yelled. "What if one of the pack imprints? AGH!" I was very upset, not about the fact I had a sister. Just the fact I knew that we could possibly ruin her child hood by telling her about the leeches I was sworn to kill, and the entire pack.

"But what if she hates La Push?" I whined. "What if she hates ME?"

My dad rolled his eyes. "She'll love you, I'm sure. Shes just as sarcastic as you are." I looked at him sceptically. "Well, okay. When's she getting here?" We suddenly heard a door knock. "Now." He said somberly.

I went to the door, and threw it open. "Stupid deadbolt." I muttered. That's when I first saw my sister. She was short, and I mean REALLY short. She didn't even look 5 feet tall. She had medium length straight dirty blonde hair. She had a little of our dad. She had a small bit of color and she had his eyes.

She looked up to me and smiled. "I take your Jacob?" She said formally. I nodded and stepped aside to let her in with her two suitcases. I followed her into the kitchen. She looked around, amazed. "I take it you like the place?" I teased.

We had recently moved to a two story house of southern La Push. "It's homey. I like it." She said in a light voice. Our dad wheeled into the living room. My sister smiled even wider. "Hi." She said softly. Our dad smiled. "Hey there kiddo." She dropped her bags and ran to give him a hug. I smiled at her.

Then I remembered we don't know her name. I looked at her. "Uhm, so what's your name?" I asked. She grinned. "Jade, my mother was always into weird names." She said with a giggle. I smiled, Jake and Jade. Beasty.

"Why don't you show her to her room Jake?" Dad asked. "That's where?" I said in a no duh tone. "The only open bedroom?" Billy said wearily. "Oh right!" Mega face palm much? I quickly grabbed Jade's bags and stomped up the stairs, her following gracefully behind me. I opened the door and put her bags on the bed. "Thanks Jacob." She said softly. She began to unpack, and I descended down the stairs.

Wow... It's gonna be a strange day.

The next day, I decided to take Jade to first beach. They're was a bonfire tonight and I wanted her to meet the pack. Apparently, the whole werewolf thing was already explained and she didn't seemed bothered by it at all.

She came downstairs in black jeans, converse, and a dark red All Time Low tee. She had a black leather choker around her neck and her nails were black. I looked at her in shock. From the way she looked, and acted I would think she'd be a little soft, and _girly._ Not a hard core rocker girl.

She grinned, then I noticed her piercing. She had two lip piercings on her lower lip. I couldn't help but stare. She looked at me and grinned. "They're called snakebites. Aren't they the freakin' bomb diggity shizznit?" She said loudly. "I did them myself." She stated proudly. I laughed. "They're cool, c'mon. Were going to the bonfire."

Jade giggled and followed me out the door. Ever since I told her about the bonfire, she'd been so excited. We got in the car and drove off to first beach, and she had her iPod blaring in her ears. "Whatcha listening to?" I asked. She pulled her earphones out and grinned. "Mayday Parade. They're the freakin shizz." I looked at her and smiled. "Can I listen?" She nodded and plugged in her iPod to the stereo.

I was never a huge music junkie, but Jade was. I wanted her to like me, though. I smiled as the lyrics blared. Jade silently started singing along.

_It all goes back to the first kiss  
It was the one I thought I'd never miss  
Maybe we were one of the lucky ones  
Maybe I'm just not quite strong enough_

This was supposed to be the easy part  
But breaking down is what I found hard  
Now I'm wearing this smile that I don't believe in  
Inside I feel like screaming

She gave me every reason to believe I'd found the one  
But my doubts somehow they sold me out

I'm bruised and scarred  
Save me from this broken heart  
All my love will slowly fade and fall apart  
Someone please sing this lovesick melody  
Call my name if you're afraid  
I'm just a kiss away

I'm finding out in the hardest way  
The consequence of every mistake I've ever made  
Baby what's it like to be alone?  
(Baby, what's it like to be alone)  
I don't want to know, I don't want to know

She gave me every reason to believe I'd found the one  
But my doubts somehow they sold me out

I'm bruised and scarred  
Save me from this broken heart  
All my love will slowly fade and fall apart  
Someone please sing this lovesick melody  
Call my name if you're afraid  
I'm just a kiss away

So baby be honest  
Is this what you wanted?  
We lost what we started  
And found out much more than we want to know  
(More than we want to know)  
About how we're letting go  
(About how we're letting go)

So baby be honest  
Is this what you wanted?  
We lost what we started  
And found out much more than we want to know

I'm bruised and scarred  
Save me from this broken heart  
All my love will slowly fade and fall apart  
Someone please sing this lovesick melody  
Call my name if you're afraid  
I'm just a kiss away 

By the time the song ended, we were at first beach. She quickly unplugged her ipod and put it in her pocket. We quickly trudged over to the beach. Jade looked around and smiled. The wind blew around and blew hair into her mouth. She spluttered and spat. "EW EW EW! It tastes like hairspray! NANG!" I laughed. "What's nang?" She grinned. "My word. I made it up. Use it, I'll be forced to beat you with a crowbar." She threatened. "Hmm... nang." I said. She grinned and tackled me. Wow! For a little girl she was STRONG. She sat on me and WOULD not let me up. I laughed loudly.

"And who's word is it?" She said with a grin. "Yours." I replied. "And will you ever use it again?" She asked. "No." I replied. "Good boy!" She said as she hopped up. "Your crazy, but your my sister so it's okay." I said. She giggled. "I get that a lot."

We walked the rest of the way to the beach, and we noticed that people were watching. She grinned. "Ello! My name is Jade. I don't know you, but hi." She said to Emily. I grinned as they talked. Then Leah came in. "Whats with your outfit?" Leah asked critically. "What's with your attitude?" Jade snapped.

Leah hissed. "What's with _you_?" Jade grinned evilly. "What's with us saying what's with every two freakin' seconds. GAWD! Your such a creeper. People these days. Don't hate on the snakebites and the beastyness that is my skinny jeans." With that, Jade turned and walked away. I laughed. "Pwnage much?" Leah growled and sat down in the sand.

I smiled and followed Jade. She was so _outgoing_. How could she be so... teenage like when she was twelve? Must be this generation. She sat on a log and watched the flames dance. "Wanna meet the pack?" I asked her. She nodded and followed me over to the logs where the pack was.

"Jade, this is the pack." She smiled and waved. "OH HAI!" She said in a high voice. Seth smiled. "I'm Seth." He said. Jade smiled and waved. "I'm Jade, but call me Jade. OR JAY D!" She said with a laugh.

I smiled at her and hugged her. "And here's the pack fool." Paul looked up and glared. "Fuck you." He said simply. I glared. "Language man!" I hissed. Jade looked up and glared. "I swear more than you two combined so STFU." She smiled and sat down next to Paul.

That's when I noticed Paul looking at her. He was _smiling_ at her. I assumed they were talking about music, because Jade was showing him something on her iPod. I growled. He _imprinted_. I could tell. That's how Jarred was with Kim, how Quil was with Claire.

I sat next to Seth and sulked. "What's wrong man?" He asked. "Paul imprinted on Jade." I said under my breath. Seth laughed. "Good, maybe Jade will help Paul learn to simmer down." He replied. I shrugged, and turned to talk to Sam. I couldn't see the future, but I already knew I wouldn't see a lot of my new found sister anymore.

**A/N: Sooo yah. That was the first chapter. I'll be updating every week. I do not own Twight or any characters except Jade. Kayso, BYE!**


End file.
